Family Ties
by SergeantMajorKittyCullen
Summary: For six years, Edward has run with Bella to protect the life inside her womb from his own family. Now, his six year old daughter has one wish for her birthday, and Edward being the daddy he is, gets what his daughter wants most; to meet her father's side of the family. But unknowing to him and Bella, danger lurks closer than ever, and that danger is very jealous.
1. When the door gets a knock

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any Twilight characters or property.**_

_**A/N: This story won't follow Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking** **Dawn**._

* * *

"Just a second!" Edward called out in an appropriate tone for the time when the front door sounded with three swift knocks.

He stood up with his week old infant cradled in his arm sleeping soundly. The baby had been upset tonight, so Edward took him from his mother so she could catch up on sleep with the other baby in the bed with her. Going to the front door, he already knew who it was by scent, but when he literally saw the six remaining Cullens on his front porch, none looking all too happy about having to chase him around the globe to do what had to be done, the chuckle escaped him anyways.

"Well, don't stand there all night glaring holes into me. Come inside so the heat doesn't waste; my bill's high enough without this door being open." Edward left the door open when he backed away and turned away from his family that were going to enter the house one way or the other anyhow.

"No 'long time no see'? Or how about: 'I'm sorry for running away.'" Rosalie hissed lowly, being the first to open her mouth without any hesitance when she sauntered into the warm, two story house that was quiet besides the TV that was on low; she walked inside like she owned the place, and it made Emmett roll his eyes despite the situation they were in. The lights were all off so the newborn – the baby in Edward's arms – could sleep without being blinded or thinking it was daytime."Hand it over, Edward." She motioned to the infant that stayed sleeping safely inside his father's arms.

Edward rolled his eyes without a worry of her taking the baby from him. she wasn't _that_ stupid. He still faced away from them while he sat back down in his recliner to rock the baby back and forth in a soothing motion. "I'm starting to remember why I left in the first place." He muttered to himself, not caring what it sounded like to his sister. She _just_ arrived here and she was getting on his nerves. What a record for her.

"Rosalie, you'll watch your tone and mouth. This isn't your home; remember that, young lady." Esme reprimanded Rosalie, not wanting to be told to leave when she just got to see Edward again after six years past. "Don't wake that baby, either." She warned the blond, pointing to the sofa as a silent demand to sit and be quiet. Esme wanted this to be as merciful as possible for the infant, even _if_ it was as dangerous as the books her husband read claimed its' kind to be.

Rosalie did so, but she didn't look very happy about being told to virtually shut up and be still.

Carlisle investigated his son for the first time in quite a while; he also investigated the child in his arms wrapped in a green blanket for warmth. "I'm surprised you called first, son. I was beginning to think you wouldn't even bother, and we would have to chase you down again." He began the conversation more appropriately, clasping his hands in front of him while still standing.

Edward humphed. "I called for a purpose, but not what you're all thinking. Plus, I shouldn't _have_ to call. You have Alice among you."

"You know my visions are subjective, Edward; you like to block me." Alice jumped in, standing with her arms crossed and investigating the infant.

"And do you know why I blocked you?" He questioned her, giving her a look that dared her to take the infant from his arms and do what they had wanted to do In the first place _before_ his first was born. Alice didn't make a move; as much as she wanted to get this painful act over with, she didn't think she could compete with Edward.

The doctor gave up a sigh, "Son, vampires _can't_ have children. The risk of exposure due to lack of control is too high." Carlisle started again on the subject, "Abortion is the best course of action to keep the _mother_ alive. It's simply more humane than letting the child develop and kill the mother during the birth; or worse: kill her when the child matures."

"You're all for creatures living, and for people to have a second chance, Carlisle. Why take my second chance of life that is perfectly safe?" Edward questioned, truly wanting to know why his father was _still_ trying to do this after so long.

"Edward; the safety of the mother _and_ our kind is at risk. Taking care of the fetus is a must; the child shouldn't shouldn't be alive as it isn't plausible for a vampire to sire an infant, yet here the children are in the world being produced by vampires and human females. It's dangerous." Jasper spoke calmly, standing near the television with his hands behind his back; the TV gave him an eerie type of glow that accompanied the southern twang in his deep voice.

"You don't check your mail very often, do you?" He fired back, looking to Carlisle with an expression that dared him to take the child from his arms.

Carlisle raised a brow, not becoming agitated like Rosalie was when this meeting was being halted by a seemingly random comment on e-mail. "We haven't been back at the big house in some time, son. We've been trying to find you and Bella." He paused, "Come to think of it: where _is_ Bella currently?"

_'Son, I gave you a warning about this happening; if she's died during the birth you were so adamant on...'_ The doctor's warning thought was cut off by his son's roll of the eyes.

"Let me show you something, Carlisle. Before you start on that specific rant."

The eternally seventeen year old Edward Cullen stood up, keeping the sleeping baby in his arms where he was most safe currently, and waved a hall that had a few doors; all were closed besides the door to the stairs leading up to the second floor. "After you," He invited.

Carlisle gave him a look before taking the offered lead. Edward followed after him, but not before he told the others, mostly Rosalie; "Don't touch anything or go anywhere."

Rosalie's growl was cut off by Emmett's warning glare. Since Edward had run with Bella while she was pregnant with his child, Emmett had done a one-eighty when it came to Rosalie. Something inside him told him that Rosalie _wanted_ that baby dead; Emmett didn't know why, but he would certainly find out if that was true. Rosalie was so uptight over the happiness that had radiated from Edward and Bella when she told them all she was pregnant, and about two weeks along. Calrisle had been happy for them until _someone_ pointed out that immortal children were dangerous and resulted in death.

After that, Carlisle's research led him to beg Bella to abort the child immediately. That stubborn seventeen year old human Emmett grew fond of like a sister had refused adamantly; she wanted the baby, and would take the risks to give birth to Edward's child that he wanted as well. Eventually, the doctor thought no choice but to abort the child himself, which resulted in Edward fleeing with the human for six years now.

Now that they were here, Emmett was still voicing his thoughts of just letting them make their own choices; Bella was a reasonable human, and she could do what she wanted; but she was family according to Esme, and you didn't let vampire family be hurt. Not by another vampire, or a baby in the womb.

Edward heard his brother's thoughts, but didn't respond as he motioned for Carlisle to stop when he reached a set of closed double doors. Edward opened up a single door and tilted his head to something inside as a sign for the doctor to look. His father did so, and he froze from stupid shock in an instant when he saw Bella Swan, the human the textbooks said should be dead by now due to venom from sex and giving birth to a vampire's child, sleeping soundly in the bed with a toddler about two years old next to her, and two cribs along with a bassinet in the room; one crib being filled with an infant about eight months.

"There's three of them...and she's alive?" Carlisle half-asked, half stated in a soft murmur while he listened to all the heartbeats in the room; including the infant's that was in his son's arms he neglected to hear at first. "Heartbeats..they're human." He breathed from amazement, ignoring the hisses from Emmett to Rosalie, then Jasper to Rosalie as well.

Both were giving a warning of whether she lied about this and drove away two family members, or if she was just trying to kill a child. Both were unforgivable. Jasper hadn't been happy about this, but the proof from Carlisle had given him reason to try and chase down both runaways and make them see reason. He had only seen them once, and it was when Bella was three months pregnant, and looking quite rounded with the child in her womb. After that: Edward left the globe it felt like, and Jasper hadn't been able find them again. He hadn't gotten Bella to abort the baby, and time had about run out then, though Carlisle assured the war vampire that the vampire child could still be aborted without harming Bella.

"How is this possible?" The blond turned to his son, needing to know if this was really true.

The gold eyes belonging to Edward met his father's, "She birthed them after five months; the incubation was quick, and the birth was very human. All are very healthy, and growing humanly; they're very intelligent and retain more knowledge than a normal child, but they still progress like a human child. They need food and don't need blood." Edward told him, not being very surprised from the shock on Carlisle's face.

"The records were wrong then...how is that possible? There were over twenty records of halflings being born and becoming bloodthirsty as if a newborn vampire."

"Then the humans weren't the vampire's mate. Bella's my soul mate; of course she can carry my child and produce a steady being. It's all about the match to the soul." He shrugged carelessly, standing over the bassinet where the infant in his arms slept in. The crib was for the toddler, but it seems Bella didn't put him to bed again. She normally slept with that one, or the one in the crib; which ever one crawled into the bed, they would fall asleep right next to her.

Carlisle thought over it with a single blink accompanying his thoughts. "Mates in humans? That's not heard of, son...but then again...you and Bella were always acting as mates would. I don't know why I'm so surprised over that fact." He chuckled lowly, giving another look-over for the small infant in the bed. "What have you named them?"

It was official that this wasn't such a problem that couldn't be investigated in a more humane fashion; it felt as if his claimed daughter wasn't in danger any longer, and this all could be taken over as calmly and humanly as possible. As a family.

Edward grinned in satisfaction of the change of heart, then he spotted Jasper standing in the doorway now, gazing in amazement over the children he saw sleeping with his claimed sister fully alive, and sleeping right with them. "That can wait until tomorrow; for now, I want to show you something else." He told them both, heading towards the door and leaving it cracked in case of his toddler sneaking out of bed and coming to find him. "Follow me, both of you."

Both Cullen men followed after Edward up the stairs, where he rounded the staircase banister and bypassed an open door room that held two matching twin beds, with one bed holding two boys that looked precisely alike; Jasper noticed they were both sleeping curled towards each other

Edward stopped at a room past a second door that was filled with toys galore. "I want you both to see the monster that was so sure to have killed Bella." He silently turned the knob and let the door slowly swing open without waking the sleeping girl in her twin bed covered in pink sheets, and a teddy in her arms. "There's your abomination of a child, Miss Hale. Isn't she beautiful, Carlisle?" He turned the conversation back to his father, not even wanting to speak about or to Rosalie; this was just to shove her obsession of perfect little children in her face. This was _his_ daughter, and she was the most perfect little girl he ever laid eyes on.

"This is no monster, Edward. She's...an angel." Carlisle corrected the vulgar term of the young girl with a shake of his head.

"She's astonishing, Edward. This is the one Bella carried when you ran?" Jasper turned his eyes off the enchanting little girl facing them and onto his brother who nodded once without a verbal answer. "Amazing. She's six now, yes?" He asked dumbly; Jasper had never been at a loss of words before, and it proved to Alice that she was one hundred percent wrong when she sped up the stairs herself to gaze in amazement at the angel sleeping soundly.

"Almost; she has until Wednesday. She's growing up so fast, and becoming more beautiful each day." The young father stopped to gaze sadly at his father who noticed the emotion right away and grew ashamed. "I wish you could have seen her start to walk, Carlisle. I wish you heard her first words, her first time riding a two-wheeler, her first day at school...you missed so much of her life, and it doesn't seem very fair that you get to see the other babies' shining moments, but not _her_ shining star moments." He murmured lowly, a rather hurt tone in his voice while he watched his only daughter sleep the night away.

"Edward..." Carlisle didn't know what to say. He was hurt himself that he wasn't here for that girl's life; the girl that was his first granddaughter, and just an innocent angel that had the most loving parents who would run from family to keep her safe. This would haunt him for the rest of eternity, so he had to make an apology that would count.

"But I'm most upset from you believing Rosalie over myself; your first-made and companion, when it came to a woman she despised in the first place." Edward claimed, leaning on the door frame and at his father with both arms crossed over his chest.

"She had all of this evidence, Edward." Alice began softly, ashamed of herself, too. "What were we suppose to think when she just flung all this valid evidence into our faces? We were scared for Bella's life, and we didn't think her hatred of Bella affected that..."

Edward nodded. "Perhaps, but did it ever cross your mind that she was just _jealous_?"

"She wasn't jealous, Edward. She was..." Jasper dragged off, thinking of what his sister who he swore he would beat her ass for this. He couldn't think of anything but...cross? Maybe it_ was_ jealously that night. He was too busy focusing on Bella and the possibilities of the fetus killing her to really focus on Rosalie of all people.

When Jasper didn't continue, Edward gave a single nod with a hum that meant he knew it all along. "Exactly my point. Now look at her, Jasper; look at my daughter." Edward ordered, looking at her himself. "Wouldn't you think _anyone_ would be jealous they didn't have that angel themselves?" He asked him, a grin on his face when Jasper chuckled lowly in agreement. "She's a good girl, she's beautiful, and she's one of a kind; of course _someone_ would get in a tiff over a pregnancy."

"I don't know why I never saw that before. I was so focused on Bella's well-being that I simply neglected everything else; I even neglected my work by quitting my job." Carlisle sighed lightly.

Suddenly, Edward frowned and got all's attention. "Thistle's birthday is this Wednesday, and she's asked for one thing for her sixth birthday. We can't get her to ask for anything else since she's adamant on it." He began to speak again after a moment of silence. He wondered if this was a possible present for his angel, or if he was just wasting his time.

Carlisle perked up. If the girl wanted a simple present, then why would he even hesitate to ask, "What has she asked for?"

He gazed at each of the family members that were now up here – minus Rosalie who had left the house with a giant attitude. Emmett hadn't followed surprisingly – or not so surprising since he loved Bella to death and hadn't seen her in six years – and he was now up here staring with instant love for the six year old that was the center of attention. Esme was the exact same way, and she too was ashamed of herself for ever denying the lovely little angel in the bed.

Edward took one look at his daughter before saying, "You."

* * *

_So? What do you guys think of my story? I was thinking over a day or two, and I was thinking...why not change up the series a bit to where I like it the most?_

_Honestly, I wasn't a big fan of the books, but I do so love the creativity S. Meyers has with her series. And when I read the first book (the only book I read) I started to write fanfiction! This is where this story comes in! _

_I've changed up a lot I know, but I have no doubt that everyone will like the idea I have going on here._

_I'd love reviews the chapter! I'm trying out my first published story, so let me know how I do!_

_-Sergeant Kitty Cullen signing off!_


	2. And the angel sleeps

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any Twilight characters or property. **

**__****A/N: Enjoy the second chapter! Please review for me! I would love feedback on how I'm doing!**

* * *

To say Carlisle Cullen was shocked was the biggest understatement of the century. That little angel he thought best to abort wanted _him_ for her birthday? "She wants me?" He asked slowly, knowing what it meant, but still asking anyway. If but for his mind to clarify what just came from his son's mouth.

Edward nodded calmly. "Bella asked her a few weeks ago what she wanted for her birthday the most, and she said you." He repeated to them, standing off the wall and going into the room so he could shut off the nightlight near the door. "I didn't believe Bella when she said it at first, but when I asked her what she wanted, she said she wanted to meet my family. She knows Bella's mother and father, the family friends, and such on of course; but she doesn't know my family. Since she's asked...I've told her I would do my best to give her what she wanted. Who am I to deny my little girl what she wants most when it's family?" He shrugged it off, suddenly seeing the window open behind her curtains. "It seemed about impossible, seeing our predicament for six years now, but we've never told her about it. I at least had to try and get you all to see reason. I've tried to get what she wants when I can, so if you all agree to cease the fight: I want you to be in her life along with the other children's." He told them, walking to the window and not looking at them while he spoke.

As Edward closed the window, wondering why it was open in the first place, Carlisle commented in the positive, as Edward suspected he would after he saw his babies weren't dangerous in the slightest.

"Of course she can meet us, son; if you and Bella permit us to make amends of course." The doctor claimed, recalling the reason very quickly on why the girl was _asking _to meet them and not already knowing them like a real family.

The father of six nodded while taking a swift look around the room for anything else off. "Bella and I spoke about it together for two weeks...let's talk downstairs instead. The living room is much more open." He decided on leaving the room to his sleeping daughter who hadn't stirred in the slightest.

The five Cullens standing there in the hall hadn't realized that they were just staring at the little bronze-haired angel while Edward was talking. When the father of the house left the room, he cracked the door as his daughter liked, and then led the way back downstairs so they could talk. When down the stairs, he didn't bother closing the door to that hall. Bella and he never liked it shut unless they were gone for the day with the kids.

Edward gave a light sigh as he sat back down in his chosen recliner that had been claimed his when Bella wasn't breastfeeding in it, or the kids weren't doing something in it. "Now, back to what I was saying: Bella and I spoke about this for two weeks straight. We're willing to...give it a shot to forgive and forget all that happened these past six years under a few terms." He began, setting his chair back so the footrest came out.

Esme nodded, sitting on one of the soft cushions of a sofa she was sharing with Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice. Emmett was sitting on a leather couch by himself and laying on it longways to be comfortable; "Of course! We wouldn't expect anything else." She told him. Esme would do anything to be able to be trusted once more so she could be a grandma to those children. Her mistake took six years already, so now she was going to do anything to get back in the good graces.

"Good," Edward chuckled, making Jasper twitch his lips as well. "First is first, and this was my rule before Bella even made the term: until we both can trust you again: you can't be alone with the kids."

"That's a given, bro." Emmett snorted, agreeing to the term though. He just wanted to put his two cents worth in there. "What's next?"

Edward rolled his eyes, then put both hands behind his head in relaxation before spitting out the last rule, "Rosalie isn't to be left alone with our kids, with Bella, or in the vicinity when I'm not around." He shrugged, not caring how it might have sounded rude towards his sister who was still oddly gone. She usually only huffed and puffed for a few minutes, but it had been a good fifteen minutes since she left without Emmett.

Emmett didn't seem very worried, because he wasn't worried. His mate was a big girl and she could handle herself; especially after this. Him and she were having a long talk about this entire six years of jealousy and running off their brother and sister over a child. Emmett knew that Rosalie wanted children, but he couldn't give them to her, and they couldn't adopt; the risk was too high for exposure, and he knew she wouldn't be able to become pregnant. Edward got Bella pregnant by his venom acting as sperm, according to Carlisle's research.

During sex, his venom fertilized Bella's eggs by accident instead of changing her like it should have. Rosalie's eggs were frozen and unusable. Her uterus was dead; Bella's wasn't. That was why and how she got pregnant. Emmett thought it was a bit cruel to say it now, but it was all for the better. He didn't want to be a dad anyways. He was a twenty year old man eternally, and he wanted to remain a care-free without the responsibilities of caring for a kid. His brother might like it, but Emmett knew he wouldn't. His mate was out of luck, and she would have to learn that.

"Fine with me. I'll tell her if she ever comes back." Emmett humphed out. "Probably went to a hotel in her pissy mood."

"Is that where she is, Alice?" Esme turned her gold eyes to her smallest daughter.

Alice hummed as she went seeking her in-deep-trouble sister's future. "Yes; she's in the Marriott Hotel in town. She drives like a maniac when angry, Carlisle." She stated, feeling the nee to point that out after seeing the type of angry driver Rosalie was.

Carlisle already knew that, but he nodded anyways. "Perhaps she should remain there for the morning; it's best for everyone."

"So," Emmett started off, gaining a dimpled grin as he spoke to Edward.

"So what?" Edward dared to reply, knowing what came afterwards; it was going to be either of two options.

One: he was going to ask about sex lives and for the 'big scoop'.

Or Two: -

"What channel's the game?"

He asks for channels and which are the best. Same old Emmett; Edward knew he would never change, and despite all that his family put hm through for the past six years...he was happy that his brother would stay the normal brother that he always knew and loved.

And for that, he already knew the reaction his brother would have when he learned the name of the toddler that strolled out of the bedroom his mother was sleeping in, and cam into the dark living room in Buzz Light Year training pants, and his cup that still had two ounces of milk left in it.

All gold eyes in the room peered from over the couches and the recliner when the baby came out, obviously looking his father judging by the mumbled 'daddy' passing through his half-asleep lips.

"Come here, Jazzy Come relax with Daddy." Edward invited his son to come lay in the chair with him in hopes of getting him back to sleep for at least another hour. It was four in the morning now, and he had until five-thirty before he had to start waking the three kids upstairs, wake Bella if she went back to sleep after feeding the newest baby, then begin making breakfast for everyone.

Emmett grew another grin when he fully saw the two year old come around the chair and climb into it to lay own again. "You named your son 'Jazzy'?" He started off, fully ready to tease both him and the pleasantly surprised Jasper – who's nickname was Jazzy.

The father of six snorted in answer, "of course not. It's a nickname obviously. If I used his real name, Jasper over there would be too confused on if I'm telling _him_ to go to time out of if it's this one." It made Alice giggle at the definite truth

"You've named his Jasper?" Said Jasper asked, looking curiously at the small belong baby that resembled Edward highly; the blond baby hair had bits of brown, and the sleepy closed eyes were gold, like Edward's.

"Yes; I named him Jasper Nikoli Cullen Jr. He just has that personality, and when he was born: I chose to name him. Bella agreed to it, and we call him Jazzy." Edward shrugged relaxing back in the chair with the toddler holding on to his cup of milk and passing back out.

"He certainly looks like a Jazzy." Alice sang softly as to not wake the baby, and gave a teasing look towards her mate that said she was going to have much fun with this.

Jasper gave a sigh and rubbed his left eye. He had a bad feeling about this...

Carlisle chuckled when he saw that, and he too knew that Alice wasn't done with the information; the baby's name and Jasper's were bound to be in many teasings and jokes by Emmett _and_ Alice. "What of the others names? Thistle upstairs is one, Jazzy here is two." He listed off two of six names.

"Thistle's full name is Mary-Anne Thistle Cullen; she enjoys Thistle more since she claims Mary-Anne is too proper," He chuckled, remembering Bella's own words about her full name, "then the boys upstairs are both four; Charles Jacob – he was born first by two minutes – then Anthony Phillip Cullen. Inspirations of Bella's friend Jacob Black, her stepfather, and then her father, and my middle name.

"Next is Jazzy here; Jasper Nikoli Cullen Jr. Then there's Emmy Baer who's eight months." He shot an amused grin to Emmett who frowned right away, knowing it opened the door for his own teasings when Jasper gained a wicked grin and pointed at him in a promise of anything funny. "his full name is Emmett Baer Cullen. He's not a junior though."

"There's one more. What of the little baby you were holding when we came?" Esme asked curiously, hearing only five names.

Edward gave a smile towards Carlisle who grew very curious. "Bella named him by herself, but I wasn't against the name in the slightest. He just has that air about him that goes with his name wonderfully."

"Well, what's his name?" Alice asked impatiently, no being able to see him say it in the future due to his blockings. She didn't like being blind, and she hated it for six years when Edward had been able to block her.

Edward was the most skilled when it came to blocking her visions, and he's had years to perfect himself with his mind reading; Bella hadn't been able to block her, but Edward's decisions and hers clashed so much that everything was null and void each time.

Edward paused for a moment, then he answered in a sot, emotion-filled tone, "We've named him Carlisle Bruce Cullen Jr. He was born two weeks and a day ago, and he shares a birthday with his grandfather."

* * *

The quiet morning for Edward and the half-reunited family passed too quickly for most; it was five-thirty now, and Edward knew the time to wake all up and ready them for the school bus was here. Jazzy had been awake for a few moments already, so simply getting off the chair had the two year old snapping fully awake and ready to follow like a duckling to his mommy. Jazzy normally followed after Bella, his mommy he was attached to the most, but if Bella wasn't around, he would follow after Edward.

He tossed the remote to Emmett after standing. "You have about thirty minutes before the kids come downstairs; enjoy the quiet." He told them all and walked away to his bedroom with Jazzy trailing behind him.

In the room, he could see Bella had sleeping with Emmy in the bed now. She would do that, too. If he or one of the babies woke up and cried, she would feed them a bottle then lay with them so they would fall back asleep. Emmy wasn't sleeping, but he was still laying down in the bed with the nipple of his bottle in his mouth.

"Come here, Emmy." Edward held out his arms for the baby, wanting to take him and get his breakfast ready.

The baby rolled over and used Bella's body as a stabilizer so he could stand up; he was learning to stand with assistance, and his favorite assistant was Bella, who woke up from the movement her son did in instinct to see what he was doing.

"Morning, Love." Edward caught the sleepy brownish-gold eyes of his wife while lifting Jazzy so he could be on the bed as he wanted now that his mother was awake with him. "Do you wish to wake the kids, or do you want me to do it so you can sleep some more?" He questioned, willing to agree to either scenario.

Bella stretched a bit, keeping a hand on her standing eight month old so he didn't fall backwards or fall out of the bed due to his bouncing he was doing with gibber jabber coming from his mouth. "I can do it. What time is it?" She asked while taking the sippy cup from Jazzy when he handed it over in a sign of wanting something else to drink.

"Five thirty. We have visitors as well." He broke it to her the quickest way possible with an innocent face.

Bella turned her eyes to his again with a very curious and expectant expression. "Oh? This early? Who is it?"

"Carlisle and the others."

She froze from shock. She knew they spoke about letting them find their location so their daughter could get what she wanted for her sixth birthday, but hearing that they were actually here now was a different story entirely. Obviously, if they were in the house and announced to her as visitors – and they weren't packing as fast as possible and leaving the premises right this very second – they were either neutral or had heard the truth of how halfling children were stable when produced from a mate of a vampire.

"And?" She asked him softly, the question of their status in her voice.

Edward grinned crookedly at her, "they know the truth now. We aren't in danger of anything." He assured her calmly, picking up his bouncing son who was smiling widely. A reason he was named after Emmett was because the baby always had a good day, no matter what; if he fell and bonked his head: it was okay and a smile appeared right after it like nothing happened. It reminded both parents of Emmett so much that they gave him Emmett's name; thinking that when they realized the truth, he would love sharing a name with his nephew.

Bella relaxed back on the bed with a relieved sigh. "I guess Thistle can actually get what she wants now."

"I thought the same thing. Here," He grabbed Jazzy up and set him down on the ground, "you wake up the three upstairs, and I'll take these two to the kitchen and start breakfast. That should wake everyone up right away, and start off all on the right foot today?"

His wife nodded back in agreement, "Alright. Brucy still sleeping?"

"Yes. He should sleep for another hour perhaps. Did you change him already?" He looked into Emmy's diaper, not smelling anything or seeing anything.

"Yeah. Jazzy might need one though."

And that was the end of the morning conversion between them for now; Edward had changed Jazzy's training pants for the big boy underpants, and put him into some baby clothes before he left the room with both babies, leaving Bella to lay there for a moment and mull over the other Cullens being in her home after six years of running so she could protect her family. A sense of relief washed over her when she thought to herself for the first time in six years:

_'My family's safe.'_

* * *

_Well, that was the sense of closure for Bella on that problem. More problems are sure to come though; it just happens with this girl._

_Hope you're all enjoying this story so far, and are REVIEWING. :D_

_-Sergeant Kitty Cullen signing off!_


	3. The sun comes up

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any Twilight characters or property.**

_**A/N: enjoy the next chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed! I'll be waiting for your next reviews with anticipation! ^.^**_

* * *

Bella's day started out very well. After she had thought the single thought in her head once, her day was bright as the sun that was starting to rise when six 'o clock hit. She had gotten the twins up first since Anthony was the hardest to wake. Her twins were both alike in all ways possible except for their hair. Charlie's hair was more straight than Anthony was; his curled in cute waves. Both had bright gold eyes that never changed, and both were very baby-faced. They were cute troublemakers, but they were always so lively around their friends at school and at home. The two were always dreaded to be seen by adults who knew of their prank streaks that Bella didn't pass on from _her_ genes, but she knew no one would know what to do without them. She had picked out their matching outfits – where she was _still_ able to tell them both apart, then she left them to change before they would go downstairs and eat their breakfasts that their daddy was making. Afterward, she went to her daughter's room, where she smiled as she saw Thistle already dressing herself.

"Always the early bird." Bella smiled fondly at Thistle when she turned her bright gold eyes and met her mother's.

Thistle looked precisely like Edward in every way. She had long bronze hair that curled in spirals down her back, and her eyes never changed from their pure gold state. Her face was cute, childish yet mature beyond her age, and her cute button nose had a few freckles on them from her recess time in elementary.

"Morning, Mommy." Thistle greeted her mother, turning back to her mirror as she pulled her brush through her hair.

"Morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?" Bella walked to Thistle and took her brush so she could brush her hair herself.

"Good. I dreamed that you bought me a dolphin! And then you bought me a ocean!" The six year old claimed excitedly, her eyes going wide in anticipation of what she hoped to come true outside her head.

Bella raised a brow back in the mirror. "Daddy only has so much money, baby. We can't get you an ocean or a dolphin."

"What about a kitty?"

The mother of six smiled fondly; her only daughter thought she was a sly one. "Daddy and I will talk about it. Do you have your backpack together and ready for school?"

Thistle nodded before remaining still so her mother could tie her purple bow in the half-pony tail. "Yeah. What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know; why not go downstairs and ask Daddy?" Bella ushered her off, giving her small bottom a pat to get her going.

When her daughter left, Bella started to pick up the pajamas Thistle threw on the floor without a care. As responsible as the six year old angel she birthed was: she was a poor room keeper. Bella didn't mind doing the cleaning for her daughter of course. That was her job as her mommy and a wife; she thought it kept her hands busy, and while she still had three babies at home, she was never too busy to do something for her baby girl.

The room was cleaned enough for now, so Bella left the room. Before going downstairs, she peeked into the twins' room and when she saw they weren't in there, she cleaned up a bit that would settle until she could vacuum and dust today.

"Bella! Come down for breakfast and stop tidying!" Edward's voice called from the bottom of the stairs for his wife.

Said wife rolled her eyes with a smile while she finished making the only bed that was touched. Her boys hated sleeping apart, so cleaning was relatively easy. "Coming!" She called down in a soft tone, knowing he could hear her downstairs.

Bella went down the steps, closing the door behind her so the babies didn't get up the stairs without her knowledge. Even with Edward's high pitch hearing: Jazzy liked to sneak off on his own; and he was quieter than a vampire. Before she left the hall, she spotted her Emmy crawling across the floor in front of her.

"Hi, Emmy Baer!" Bella sang to her son, making him look up with gold eyes and a big smile.

She picked him up after he raised his arms at her, "My little Baer's wide awake, aren't you? What about Brucy, huh? Where's your brother?" She asked him in one-sided conversation.

"Waiting for you to feed him." Edward answered her from the kitchen in place of their son who gurgled happily to Bella as he grabbed onto her necklace.

Bella hummed and took a peek around the living room. She didn't see the Cullen gang, so she wondered if Edward gave them the boot for the morning. "Where'd they go?" She walked into the kitchen as she asked him, looking to the table where the three older babies were eating and doing a normal routine of giggling and talking; there were two highchairs by the table, and Jazzy was in one of them eating his food quietly like the good baby he was. Bella was sure she passed that on from _her_ side.

"I sent them out to hunt. They'll be away until we sent the three to school." Edward murmured in her ear, giving her cheek a kiss while cracking an egg into the frying pan. "This is your plate. Why not sit with Brucy?"

Bella nodded. "Alright then. Sit here, Emmy. Daddy'll feed you himself." She spoke to her son like normal in the one-sided conversation.

She set Emmy in his highchair before seeing her Brucy in his bouncer next to her chair like he always was when meals were on table. Sitting down, she lifted the new baby gently, and without thinking, she lowered her tank top and guided his mouth to her nipple so he would feed.

"Why can you do that and we can't?" Charlie asked, he was sitting in front of her in his booster seat.

Bella smiled. "Cause I'm his mommy, and I have to feed him."

"Why can't Emmy do that? He eats from a jar," The small hand pointed to the two jars of bananas and peas.

"Because Emmy's too big for mommy to breastfeed him. He has teeth now, and doesn't need my milk."

Today must have been the 'why' day because Charlie was going on and on with the questions of 'why can't he' or 'why can he'. Bella and Edward though had so much patience that his questions didn't bother them since they went through them once before with Thistle who loved being a big sister and able to help mommy by getting bottles, or going grocery shopping with Daddy. Having six kids with the oldest being six years old helped in having patience as well since one was potty training, one was trying to pull himself up and walk, and one wanted fed right when the very second he whined.

Edward had much patience with his age though. He had been around Carlisle for a long time, and he knew his limits when frustrated. Bella had instilled patience when it came to everything. She was calm, cool, and she knew when to set the baby down and walk away for a calming period.

"Then I dreamed that you bought me a kitty," Thistle ended her dream parade to her father, who was sitting down next to Bella so he could feed the hungry Emmy Baer.

Bella blinked and stopped wiping off a trail of breast milk that slid down Brucy's mouth. "I thought he bought you an ocean and a dolphin?" She smirked to her daughter who smiled oh so innocently.

"You did, but then it turned into a kitty."

"What type of kitty?" Edward chuckled, knowing there was more to this than she was telling. She must really want a kitten now.

"It was all orange and white! It was really pretty!" Thistle saw the opening that her father gave, which gave her the thought of getting what she really wants; like all six ear old girls.

Edward hummed, giving the spoon full of the peas to Emmy. "Never heard of that type of cat before." He shot her down right there without hesitance.

Bella smiled at her husband while Thistle moaned in sadness while she got up to put her plate in the sink. "Daddy, we can talk about this, cant we?" She asked him, at least wanting to discuss it. She didn't want to deprive her daughter of a childhood due to her father's urges to drain animals, or even her own cravings for blood at times.

"Not really, no." The father murmured to himself, getting an amused look from Bella then a very cute pout from his little girl who trained big gold eyes on his sucker-for-his-cute-daughter's eyes. "Thistle, baby; you know my quirk about animals." He sighed, giving another spoonful to the baby.

"but, Daddy...I can take care of a kitty now. I'm almost six." Oh, she was hitting him with the 'I'm a big girl now' line.

Edward grinned crookedly at Bella, and she smiled back. They had such a tease and sly little angel who _knew_ of that cute gift she had. "I'll think about it, angel. Go get your school stuff ready; Mrs. Payton will be here soon." He noted the time was close to seven in the morning.

It was the perfect excuse to get her moving and to stop talking about that kitten.

Thistle left the room quickly, and Bella giggled as she set Brucy's head on her shoulder to burp him now that he had a full tummy.

"What's so funny? This is a major complication, Bella. She can't have a kitten." Edward told her, refusing to get an animal in the house.

"Daddy, she's six and she's never even had a fish tank. I think we can at least think this over; besides, at least it isn't a d-o-g." She motioned with her eyes to the two boys still sitting at the table. She wouldn't use the forbidden 'D' word around the boys.

He sighed, taking the bib to Emmy's mouth now that he was done in sync with his little brother. "Love, an animal won't survive in this house; not just from me, but from them." He motioned to the twins as well.

Bella shrugged. "We can see if one has a broken soul?"

"Bella," Edward warned with a chuckle. "What's going through your head? I thought we agreed no pets?" He questioned her.

"I don't want them to be deprived of a childhood because of our quirks, Edward. I had a cat growing up, and you know you had a 'd-o-g,' so why not let Thistle at least have a small pet that she can keep in her room?" She sighed lightly, looking to the clock before an 'oh' came from her mouth, "boys, go get your school stuff. Mr. Larson will be here in a few minutes." She shooed them away, making them jump from their chairs and race together out of the room with giggles.

"Bella, I wasn't a vampire back then," Edward sighed, picking up Emmy to burp him. "But I suppose we can speak about this more later. Carlisle and the others went hunting, and they'll be back in ten minutes."

She nodded back while tucking herself back into her tank top after the baby in her arms gave a good burp. "Alright. The kids will be gone by then; Thistle can meet Carlisle after school, like she wants." She decided on talking to them herself before anything happened afterwards.

"I told Carlisle that before he left; he agrees to your terms."

Bella knew Carlisle knew his place right now. After six years of attempting to kill her daughter, it would take more than Edward's words of deeming them safe; of course, she believed her husband on them seeing the truth, but she had to see it herself for it to truly sink in. It didn't matter if they took offense to it or not; these were her children that she bore. She had the final say no matter what her husband said. She sort of wondered on if Rosalie saw the truth, as well.

That vampire alone was why she and Edward had to run in the first place. Bella didn't understand why, but Rosalie had started to talk all this nonsense on the baby using her as a life force inside the womb, and when it was born, it would kill her. During the month that she stayed before Carlisle believed Rosalie at last – which Bella knew was the vampire's goal – she hadn't been sick, losing wight, or anything Rosalie said would happen. She thought that was proof enough that nothing would go wrong, but it hadn't. Bella knew Rosalie had motives to it, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure it out.

Perhaps confronting her was the best solution? Bella was twenty-two years old, though she still looked seventeen due to venom in her system; she could surely confront her own sister-in-law on why she hated her so much. It was the adult thing to do, and if Rosalie didn't want to talk: she would see where the maturity lied in that relationship of her with Emmett. Bella had severely missed Emmett over these years, especially Alice and Esme. She lost both best friends, and the only mother figure she truly had all in one month. This was the time to get them back, and Bella swore to get the truth from Rosalie on why she split up the family over her own niece and nephew.

During her thinking, Thistle had come back down stairs all ready to go by the time someone knocked on the door then opened it, "Hello, Cullen family!" A woman sang.

Both Bella and Edward left the kitchen to see Payton standing in the doorway with Richard Larson, the man who carpooled the daycare kids in the neighborhood along with his own kids.

"Hello, Richard and Payton. Charlie! Anthony! Get down here!" Bella called up the hall for the twins who had yet to come down.

"Hi, Bella! Hi, Brucy!" Payton cooed to the baby still in Bell's arm, sleeping away now that he was full.

Edward chuckled, shaking Richard's hand. "How has the morning gone so far?" He asked curiously, starting a conversation.

Richard nodded. "not bad. We're early, but that gives me time to swing by my office for some work before I go back home."

"Still on break?" Bella gave Thistle a kiss before she went to her father for one,then out the door with Payton following, a goodby quickly left her lips. "love you, sweetheart!" She called to her daughter.

"yeah. My back's still sore, so I'm off duty for a bit. Figure I'll take this time to just relax and do some paperwork." Richard grinned, givng a smile to the twin boys who raced downstairs with their backpacks. "Ready, boys?"

"Yah. By, Mommy!" Anthony was given a kiss by both parents, telling him they loved him and to be good; Charlie was given the same thing, then both boys raced out to the minivan out front.

"You know," Edward started, "My father's in town with the rest of my family for a visit; they've heard we were moving soon since the house is getting crowded, and he's a well certified physician. He can give you an exam."

Richard blinked. "Really? How much for one?" He asked curiously, standing straighter to prepare to get back to the car and get to the daycare and kindergarten center.

"It's on us; as our thanks for dealing with the twin devils we push on you every morning." Bella insisted with a smile, wiping off a stream of drool that Emmy had on his mouth when he began gibbering with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Bella. That's too kind, and I don't mind. I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't yell at your sons for eating crayon shavings." The officer of the law was very humbled by the service.

Edward shook his head. "A good man of the law and good family friend deserves to be treated as such. You better get on your way, it'll rain some time this morning, and I'd hate for you to get caught in that with the babies." He looked to his watch and then the sky like the other two adults did.

"Oh...you're right. I'll drop them off around two, so...around the time Payton gets here with Thistle. Thank you again, both of you." Richard thanked them once more before rushing off to the car.

"That's very nice of you, Daddy." Bella insisted, closing the door and locking it. She knew both sons were in good hands with the officer who had four more in his van.

Edward chuckled, giving her cheek a kiss. "It's the least we can do for him; the poor man's spirit is about it break due to our kids."

Bella giggled and began bouncing when Brucy began to whine. "Oh my poor baby boy. Mommy can't have love form Daddy without your approval, can she?" She asked him in a one-sided conversation.

She knew it was true when he stopped all whining, making Edward chuckle again before he said, "Back door's open, Carlisle."

* * *

_Sorry I haven't put this chapter up sooner, but I was busy with a different story I think I want to put up. _

_Anyway, I hope this leave you hanging until I put up that next chapter when I finish it. I believe this is called a cliff hanger. Yay! My first one! :)_

_-Sergeant Kitty Cullen signing off!_


	4. Then mommy sees

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any Twilight characters or property.**

_**A/N: enjoy the next chapter! I'll be waiting for those reviews with one eye open! ^.o**_

* * *

Bella took her first look at the first Cullen family for the first time in six years. Of course, all still looked the same, but at the same time they seemed very different. She thought she needed to retract that thought when Emmett went straight to the television, plopped down on the leather couch, and changed the channel to an old game that Edward didn't delete from the list of their pre-recorded shows.

She gave blank turn of the eyes to her husband before she marched over to Emmett and stole the remote. "No games during Elmo's World." She listed off the rule list she had the whole house abide by before eight thirty at night; that was the time the babies all went to bed, and that was when Edward took his turn to watch a show, then sneak into bed with her.

"Elmo's got a world?" Emmett questioned with confusion, watching Bella change the channel to a colorful show on Sesame Street.

"He's had one since Thistle was born." Edward grumbled to him, not liking this show due to the red beast named Elmo. It got an amused glance from Carlisle.

Bella gave him a look with a smirk. "Just because you don't like Elmo doesn't mean the babies don't. You can watch the game after eight-thirty." She told Emmett.

He looked at his watch while Alice sat down on the same couch with Jasper following; he was taking looks at his namesake who happened to be sitting directly in front of the television with perfect timing of the show beginning. "Oh, so in like, thirty minutes." Emmett perked up severely when mentioned that he didn't have long for this torture to be over.

"PM." Edward ruined his gleeful hope of escaping the wrath of Elmo's songs.

Emmett frowned heavily and turned big gold eyes to Bella. She had turned right around and walked away though. She was too used to the children doing that on her, and she was basically immune to it now. "An hour of this?" Emmett started off in a whine.

Bella rolled her eyes. Some things would never change, no matter how much they needed to. Giving another look over to the standing Cullens, she took notice that Rosalie wasn't there. That seemed to make Bella think that she was hiding away from her to avoid a good talking to that needed to happen sooner than later.

Edward noticed the exact same thing and he asked, "Where's Rosalie?" He directed the question to Alice, who made a grimace.

"On her way here. She stayed at the hotel all night."

"has she hunted?" Bella asked softly, bouncing Brucy softly when he started to whine. He was sleepy, though, and he wasn't used to people other than Daddy and Mommy, Jazzy, and Emmy in the house at this time, but here was five other people in the house during his time of nap.

"If she hasn't, she won't enter your home until she has, Bella. I won't let her run the risk of harming them." Carlisle assured her calmly.

It was nice to hear him want to protect them now that she apparently wasn't in harm's way. She knew vampires were difficult creatures to understand, and family was everything to a vampire; but how could they want to hurt her own children without gathering all facts from both parties? It was a question for Rosalie, though; not Carlisle who was only trying to look out for both of his children's well beings.

Edward gave a satisfied nod, and looked to the crawling baby who was sneaking off for Mommy's and Daddy's room no doubt. "Hey!" He startled his son into stopping in place.

The baby sat on his bottom, giving a big smile of innocence when both parents turned eyes to him in knowledge of him being anything but the cute innocent baby he appeared to be.

"Don't even try, mister." Edward shook his head at the infant, only getting a giggle from him until he crawled away to do something in the living room where Jazzy was still sitting on the floor.

"I take that's Emmett." Alice pointed to the chubby baby who was crawling quickly to the couch so he could pull himself up and look directly into the face of Emmett Sr.

"How'd you guess?" Bella asked curiously, a hint of humor of her voice ass she continued to bounce Brucy.

She smirked back, that hint of hope for redemption was in her mind and emotions. "He just has that air about him."

Edward scoffed and watched his young son investigate his uncle with big gold eyes and a bigger smile, copying Emmett himself who poked the baby's forehead. "I said that when he was born, and I couldn't resist naming him Emmett Baer. He's going to be exactly Emmett's size when he's older, I just know it." He claimed knowingly, seeing the future himself when it came to that child alone.

Emmy was a future prankster, and he was going to exactly like Emmett Sr. It was an unavoidable future that he wouldn't be able to detour.

Bella patted her husband's arm. "Don't worry; we can always have more." She consoled, knowing where this discussion led to for her poor husband.

"I want five more."

"Better get a concubine." Bella told him right away with a perfectly straight face.

Emmett broke out laughing, and Alice wasn't too far behind Jasper when Edward frowned at his wife for even saying that. Bella however, wasn't budging in her very clear statement of no more children for at least five years.

"Why? We do great with children..." He grumbled before the phone rang inside his office, cutting off the discussion. "Excuse me; I think that's the Realtor." He looked at his watch and sped away for his office.

Bella heard the door close behind him, and she knew it was the 'don't disturb' sign. "Where've you guys been these last years?" She started up a conversation with Carlisle and Esme, both sitting on the softer sofa that was kid central when Spongebob was on after school.

"We've inhabited Canada mainly. More middle south than anything." Esme answered politely, watching the young mother of six that looked no older than eighteen at least to her sit down in the recliner with the infant sleeping. The baby's head was lying on her shoulder, and his small mouth was in an 'o' shape as his mother covered him with a thin blanket.

Esme wondered if she was a vampire yet, but Bella's heart was beating still,so she couldn't be a vampire. Yet...her eyes were turning gold asif she was feeding from animals. This would need a future explanation.

"How's the weather up there? Is it nicer than here?" She wondered curiously. She herself suggested moving to Canada for a better house, or maybe even going to England for a good education for the kids.

Edward had told her his family had lived in the Mother Lands in the late fifties before moving back overseas in the middle sixties. He said it was really nice over there, and he knew a few well brought-up neighborhoods for families currently.

Carlisle hummed with a nod. "I would say so; education standards are higher than they are here in the Americas. We've inhabited a few nice family neighborhoods over the years."

Bella hummed herself, pulling the wooden lever on the side of the chair for the footrest to come up. "Edward and I were speaking about maybe moving to Alaska."

"Good educations, good neighborhoods as well. We've lived in some really nice neighborhoods in Alaska." Jasper commented, looking to his namesake again when the boy moved from the floor for the chair his mother was sitting in.

Alice nodded. "We actually own a very nice home in White Horse. It's a lovely area, but it's very snowy."

The mother of six of shrugged. "I guess I'll just go with the flow then." She decided to stay out of choosing a place to live. She didn't want to just be around the cold and the snow, so her husband was going to have to do this work while she just stayed in the background taking care of the babies.

Emmett chuckled, delivering another poke to the forehead of the baby that wouldn't go away. "That what I do. Choosing's too hard, but just going with everything is so easy." He looked at her with a smirk before going back to the baby. "Go away!" He ordered the infant, picking him up and setting him away from him and near a shiny toy for distraction purposes. He was done playing with the baby for now, but he wouldn't leave!

It didn't work so well since Jasper chuckled, which made Emmy turn back around to see his toy giving a glare to Jasper for doing that on purpose. Pay back was best served cold in Jasper's mind.

Four years cold, to be precise.

"Really? You twisted, SOB!" Emmett hissed lowly at Jasper as Emmy giggled and crawled back to him.

Bella was amused, but her sympathy for the older bear got to her since she knew how annoying the eight month old could get when he wanted something. "Baer, come here, Son." She commanded her son to come to her and leave the older man alone. "Leave him alone, Emmy. He doesn't' want to play."

Emmy gave a disagreeing growl, but he ended going to the floor and crawling away to wreck havoc on her instead.

"Did your son just growl?" Carlisle asked her, hearing the primal noise that vibrated in the back of the toddler's throat.

Bella hummed in the positive, not sounding or acting so disturbed or shocked. "He does that when angry. He'll give a hiss or two in his fits, but he'll rarely do it to me. Edward said it's instinct in an animal to respect the mother more than the father, and I guess it's true since none of the babies will growl or hiss at me." She explained with a soft shrug. She didn't want to disturb Brucy's nap he was taking on her shoulder, where he was leaving drool to run over her shoulder and collar bone.

Carlisle found it very fascinating. If they hissed and growled, did they purr as well? "What else are they able to do? Do they have speed like we do?"

"Thankfully not." Bella responded In the negative, yet feeling so positive that her sons and daughter didn't have super speed.

Esme gave a smile she hid behind her hand when she noticed how happy the young mother was about that small blessing. "Are they able to use super strength?" She questioned Bella herself out of curiosity and the need to start up more of a conversation.

Bella shook her head. "Again, thankfully not."

"What can they do then?" Emmett asked, getting a smack from Alice for how it sounded. "What?" He rubbed his head in loss.

Bella grinned. "What every baby does best; eat, drool, sleep, play, throw a tantrum, and poop. Something you just did, son." She turned her goldish-brown eyes to the sleeping two week old in her arms.

Her eyes were slowly turning gold like her children's due to the venom in her body. It was the main reason she really craved blood at times. The vampairic instincts were literally consuming her more and more when she and Edward were having sex. They didn't use condoms since her body seemed to know when not to give a baby. It was nice to have in Bella's mind; her body wouldn't give a child until four months _after_ a pregnancy. It happened with Emmy and Brucy, which was when Edward discovered that tiny aspect, and it saved Bella from having room any kids to handle.

"Jazzy, go get Mommy a diaper for Brucy." The mother asked of Jazzy who was focused on the television.

Jazzy did so, but when he came back in the room just as Bella got off the chair without waking the infant in her arms still, he came back with an empty plastic bag.

"No diapers?" She asked herself, knowing her husband could hear her from the office door opening and Edward appearing in front of her. "I thought you went shopping last week?"

"I did. It was a small bag of diapers though, so it wouldn't have lasted very long. I have a saver right here, but I'll go get a new bag now." The young father handed over a spare newborn diaper to her with a sigh.

She nodded. "thanks. Take Emmy with you."

Emmett looked up at the name, which made Alice and Jasper smirk when Edward waved him off.

"Not you, Emmett."

"Does that mean I can't go?" Emmett asked with a frown.

Bella rolled her eyes with a grin, then walked away for the bedroom with Jazzy sitting back down on the chair to watch the rest of his show that had two minutes left. Really; Emmett seemed to be quickly turning into the seventh second Cullen generation's child.

"Yes, Emmett; you can come." Edward said slowly as if he was a child himself while lifting his eight month old and setting him on his hip "let me just find my keys." Edward looked around aimlessly for the Volvo keys since his Volvo had a car seat already in it, and also so he didn't have to drive the Nissan.

Carlisle took one feel inside the couch cushion next to him on a curious gut feeling and he came out victorious when he handled the keys. "Mind if I join?" He questioned his son, tossing the keys to him with ease.

The father caught the keys easily. "Of course. Let's leave now. I don't want to hit traffic, so we're taking the back way." He stated and went for the front door with two Cullen men following. "Bella, I'll be back! I have Emmy!" He called before closing the door, not waiting for a response like normal. He would give her a kiss when he came back.

Alice, Esme, and Jasper all noticed they were alone with the two year old boy who barely noticed them, even after the show ended and he went off to the back hall where Bella was talking softly to the baby she was changing. Edward had to have done that purpose, but why? The rule was clear that they wouldn't be alone with a child in the house until trusted again by both parties, so why leave the toddler alone with them, even if for a few seconds?

"That had to have been a test." Jasper claimed in a murmur, too low for any ears of half-humans and humans to hear.

Esme looked to him, "Do you think so?"

"Of course. Edward isn't stupid, Esme. He made the rules very clear hours ago. He doesn't trust us, yet the child was alone with us for a few seconds before running to Bella. It was a test to see what we would do if an open shot appeared." Jasper told her, taking the remote and putting on Nickelodeon; that show he could tolerate, but he wasn't watching Sesame Street any more today.

Alice hummed in agreement. "he wanted to see what we would do if we had the chance to take the child and do what we wanted to do before knowing what we do now. It was all planned out, and we passed."

Esme gave a smile. At least they proved themselves in one way, even if it was small. It was still a major step in her mind.

"I doubt it's the last test we'll take and need to pass before we're trusted again. That was Edward's test, so I wonder what type of tests Bella will do." Jasper pondered in a murmur, turning his eyes Alice. "She's the one who we have to have trust in; she's the mother, and her words are basically law when it comes to the children."

The pixie smiled. "Then we show her that we can be trusted, and we want to be a family again."

"How should we do that -" Esme started to ask, but was interrupted by three sharp knocks to the front door.

* * *

_Chapter 4 is complete! I like how this is coming along, and I hope all agree with me!_

_Wonder whose at the door all of a sudden. Hm...such possibilities..._

_Please keep REVIEWING and make me HAPPY! :D_

_-Sergeant Kitty Cullen signing off!_


	5. For love is blind

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any Twilight characters or property.**

_**A/N: Onto chapter 5! Thanks for reading this far! please enjoy! ^-^**_

* * *

"I see Rosalie made it to the house in one piece." Edward murmured as he read the text message from Alice when he stopped at a stop sign.

"Did she hunt?" Emmett asked him, ready to call his mate and tell her to get out of the house until they got back.

Edward hummed in the positive, flipping his phone closed and driving on in direction of the CVS. "Alice claims she's behaving herself exceedingly well. Shocking." He chuckled, looking in the rear view mirror to check on the eight month boy who was teething the crunch toy in his chubby hands.

Emmett held in that sigh that threatened to escape. He knew Edward was still the same as ever when it came to Rosalie and her ways, but that small thread of hope that was still inside of him prayed for a time when those two wouldn't be at each others throats. His brother had valid reasons to be a bit spiteful, but still. The hope was still there.

Edward heard his thoughts, and he answered back in a way he had thought over a million times in the last six years. "This time is different, Emmett. I can't just let this go right off the bat; if you can't recall," he stopped smoothly at the red light, and turned his head behind him to look at Emmett, "my entire family tried to murder my daughter and wife for six years all because Rosalie got a hold of a few experimental practices within the Volturri."

"Experiments?" Carlisle stopped his son right there. His son made his point very clearly, and he had to respect how he was for however long as possible, but that one word made him turn his eyes and meet Edward's golds.

"She didn't tell you?" He sounded surprised as he picked up the toy Emmy was playing with off the floorboard before giving it back to the baby who cooed to it. "The files she found in her research on monster children were from the Volturri who used human females and male vampires to form children due to a hypothesis. They assumed humans could create vampire children, which would endanger our ways of life, but they were proven false when the fetus killed the mother then died as it breached air, or the mother would live and raise the child to it's maturity, which was six years when it seemed an adult, then it would kill its' mother, then die from drinking her blood."

"That's what those papers were?" Carlisle seemed very shocked. "I've read those over and over again in these six years, but I never thought that they were experiments."

"I thought you would have discovered that on your own. Hm. It doesn't seem like Aro to keep that to himself." Edward hummed curiously, not seeming to be so worried over it when he was actually very surprised that his intelligent father never learned of that large fact.

"Hold on a second," Emmett held up one hand to stop the conversation, "you're telling me: I chased you around the US because my girl got ahold of experiments that were _intentional_?" He asked, stretching the last word out.

Edward nodded as he pulled up to the CVS, "Sound pretty bad when you aren't blinded by her, doesn't it?" He unclicked his seat belt after parking in a space. "I'll be back, Emmy." He told his son and left the car, leaving the infant in the much-more-capable-than-three-seconds-ago hands of both Emmett and Carlisle.

Maybe he didn't trust them still, but now that Emmett and Carlisle both knew that Rosalie had bluntly lied about everything six years ago over a baby, he was certain no harm would come to his children. There wasn't much danger anymore except for Rosalie, but he would deal with her face to face. Edward pondered over whether Alice informed their dear sister of the rules, and made her leave the house until he was back. It was certainly a thought to keep on the back burner while he shopped.

Inside the car, Carlisle turned his eyes to Emmett, clearly questioning if he knew about this whole charade, and he chased his son for six years trying to murder his only granddaughter due to a test study in the Volturri.

The bear senior showed his hands at a loss. "She never told me anything, Carlisle, I swear." He promised with his very life.

"Not a hint?" Carlisle pressed, picking up the toy off the floorboard for the boy that was his grandson. The child was blissfully unaware of any danger he had brought upon his mother and his siblings thankfully, and hopefully it stayed that way.

"Of course not! Do you think I would really let her do this if I had known?" He hissed back lowly, "I might love her, Carlisle, but I'm not stupid enough to let her hurt my own family."

"Love is very blind, Emmett," Carlisle informed him in a much softer tone.

Emmett stopped. He didn't have anything to say back. It was true, but he wouldn't have let Rosalie hurt their own family if he had known about the experiments. Family was everything to Emmett; if you couldn't trust your own family: who could you trust?

The few minutes Edward was inside the store went by in silence except for Emmy gumming his toy. Edward came out of the store with a bag of wipes and diapers, and once inside the car, he set the bag behind his seat before starting the car. "Alright. Let's get back home." He said, already pulling out of the spot. He was ready to go back home to be with Bella.

"Sesame Street's over, right?" Emmett asked, breaking his own tension in an easy way.

Edward chuckled shortly and Emmett feared the worse. "It's back on at noon. Mainly cartoons are on right now, or it's that baby Einstein Mozart movie Bella plays for Brucy over and over again."

"Mozart?" Carlisle smiled. Bella was playing classic music for the young ones?

"Yes, it's an infant educational movie. It's suppose to make them smarter, but it didn't seem to work with the twins. Thistle enjoyed it when she was younger, and she's very intelligent so it must be working on her. I just can't figure out why it didn't work for the twins." Edward pondered over possibilities, but coming up with none other than they got it from their mother's side. _Her_ mother in specific.

"You met Renee, right?" Emmett followed the thought without realizing it.

He chuckled along with Carlisle. "I was thinking the same thing, Emmett."

"Well...there's your answer I guess."

* * *

"Bella, I'm home!" Edward called into the house as soon ass he unlocked the door.

"In the bedroom!" His wife called back to him.

Edward looked around the living room, and he landed his eyes right on Rosalie who was sitting between Alice and Esme on the leather couch. She didn't look very happy to be in between them both, but it was very intentional according to Alice's glance in his direction when she took her eyes off her nail file going across her perfect nails.

"Did Bella take Jazzy to the back room with her?" Edward questioned them, setting the bag of diapers down on a table where all the keys, the mail, and the letters home from school were laying. No small babies could reach up here yet, so everything was perfectly safe off the hooks and in the baskets for a while.

Jasper nodded once back. He was standing up in the opening of the family room with hands behind his back. "Yes. She claimed she was feeding the baby, so Jazzy went with her."

He nodded once. "Alright. "Come on, son. Let's put you down for a nap with a bottle of juice." He told his son who was still on his hip.

Once a six ounce bottle was made, Edward retreated to the room with the bag of both packs of diapers and other items, leaving Emmett and Carlisle to start and talk/glare at Rosalie for the unveiled evidence that all would like to know. As Edward opened his and Bella's room door, he noticed Bella lying on the bed with both babies; one feeding from a sippy cup and his training pants on, and one feeding from her blanket covered breasts. She was lying under the blanket to be comfortable, and the pillows behind her were propping her up a bit.

"Hi, Daddy." Bella smiled at seeing him come into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hello, love. When did you start to feed Brucy?" He questioned her, laying Emmy on the bed so he could change him and lay him down.

"About ten minutes ago. Jazzy was going down for a nap, so I decided to bring both in here to feed both." She hummed calmly, laying her head against the pillow on the headboard.

He nodded in understanding. There was more to that, but feedings worked just fine for him. "Perfect. Ten precisely." he noticed the time on his watch after finishing Emmy's diaper, making him roll over with his bottle so he could awkwardly crawl to his mommy to lay down with her. "They'll be awake for lunch at least. The question is: will _you_ be awake?" He teased Bella, knowing she was tired still.

She smiled with a small laugh. "I'm gonna try to be awake."

Edward chuckled back, laying on the bed next to her, which made Jazzy move himself to lay in between both parents by settling his head on his daddy's side, and putting his small legs on his mommy's covered legs like he was laying in a hammock. "You can take a nap, love. I wanted to be able to talk to the others without little ears anyway."

"I'll keep them in here. It's nap time for them all, and we're all going to go night-night for a few hours together." Bella decided to let Edward talk to the first generation Cullens on his own. She supposed a little nap wouldn't hurt anything, plus Brucy was pretty much fast asleep since he stopped suckling on her.

"Alright. You take a rest, love." Edward advised his poor, sleepy wife before taking Brucy out from under the blanket he never understood why Bella used.

Considering they had six children together, he wondered why Bella was still covering herself up from eye view. He had seen her entire body unclothed, and she him, so why cover herself? Edward thought perhaps that it was for her own benefit in some way.

While Edward left the bed, leaving the babies to be able to lay with Mommy by themselves, he began to burp the infant in his arms. He remembered doing this with Thistle when she was just a baby; granted she _was_ still a baby, she had grown up mighty quick into a beautiful little girl. A lot of people said she looked all like him, but Edward had to disagree. She looked more like her mother in his mind. How had his Mary Thistle grown so fast in these six years? It seemed like only yesterday that she was being cradled as if made of glass by two people who had to learn how to raise a child on their own without any help. Apparently they had done a good job if they looked where they were at now; six kids, a family, and a good home.

Edward promised to keep his home this way. There weren't going to be any dangers in his home while he was still standing; not to any of his miracle children or his beautiful wife.

* * *

_I know it's short, but I wanted this chapter ended that way. It gives me more room for the next chapter where dear Rosalie is confronted about lying to the Cullens and all that._

_Hope you like it, and are REVIEWING! :D_

_-Sergeant Kitty Cullen signing off!_


	6. When jealousy keeps

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any Twilight characters or property.**

_**A/N: here's a part I know all were waiting for! ^.^ Enjoy and keep REVIEWING! :)**_

* * *

After Edward put Brucy in the bassinet, he left the room and closed the door behind him so his family could have their privacy and nap time. He was also taking this time to give a good, long, talk to his sister so he could finally discover why on earth she wanted his family dead. This was jealousy, but there was more to it than met the eye. There had to be something else; it was a gut feeling, and Edward couldn't dismiss this opportunity to confront Rosalie for the first time in six years.

He knew Bella wanted to do the same, but for now, Edward thought it was best _he_ did this. It would be safer for him to be near Rosalie in her ticked off moods than his half-human wife; no matter how indestructible she was these days.

Walking into the living room, the low hissed conversation going on between Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett jumping in stopped right away, and all eyes were on Edward as he gave a once over on his blond sister. She had her arms crossed over her chest, sitting back on his couch like she never did anything wrong. In her mind, she hadn't though. The thing needed disposed of, and he refused to do it, so she had taken measures into her own hand to make sure the fetus was gotten rid of.

Edward heard her thoughts, and he retaliated with his own thoughts that he had wanted to say for six years now, "Congratulations, Rosalie. You've officially stepped up to the meanest sister a guy could ask for, all the way up to child murderer." He congratulated sarcastically, mindlessly going through the mail from yesterday he neglected.

She sneered. "Obviously their not dead, so I didn't kill anyone. They aren't even children, Edward."

"In what world?" He glared heatedly at her, wondering she was really insane over the thought of perfect children. "Because they weren't born through a human father and mother? Their mother is human, and so are they; why can't you just be happy for me that I can have a family with my mate, and be someone other than Half Life Edward Cullen?" He questioned her, wanting to know why she was like this. Even if he was able to read her mind, she was never clear on that part.

"It seems to me she's only happy when you're miserable. You must get quite the kick, Rosalie; to see him suffer that is." Jasper claimed, both hands clasped behind his back, and the southern tone back in his voice.

Alice humphed in agreement, but didn't say anything else. It wasn't a secret Rosalie was more happy that Edward was with them and miserable than he was independent and happy for once in his existence since the Spanish Influenza took his mother.

Edward gave a sigh, a light one though, as he gazed at the small pictures of all his children on that decorated the walls in frozen memories he wouldn't ever forget. "Thanks to you, Rosalie; I've had to hide my daughter from her own family so you wouldn't kill her. Her grandparents missed everything it seems like. They never saw her when she was born, or when she started to walk and talk; when she rode her bicycle on her own, or even when she started kindergarten last year. She's going into first grade soon, and now her grandparents are able to see her because she's not in danger." He shook his head, "My family missed everything with her, and it's not fair to her that she can't even know you properly due to your wants to have her dead."

He turned his eyes to hers. She wasn't showing the least bit of remorse, and it ticked him off that everyone else felt terrible about missing on his angel's beginning life, but not her. "Or is it even Thistle you want dead?" He started to ponder quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Esme turned her eyes to her daughter that was grounded, then to her all grown up son.

"Yeah...explain?" Emmett half-demanded, half-asked as he became a bit confused. He had this feeling deep down in him that he wasn't going to like this discovery his brother came up with.

Edward chuckled without humor while walking silently into the living room next to Jasper, "Did you _really_ have Bella's best interest at heart like you claim to have, or do you just want her dead because she can give me children, and Emmett can't do that for you?" He asked her, sensing some type of truth to his random, but not so far off thought that came to mind.

Carlisle darted his eyes to his daughter who scoffed but didn't say anything else. "He better be wrong, Rosalie Lillian. Because if I had to chase down my son for six years over experiments because of your asinine jealously of children..." He dragged off, not needing to say anything more due to his threat being very, very clear.

"Experiments?" Alice suddenly piped up. "What experiments?" She glared at Rosalie then to Edward. "Someone better say something!"

"You never told them?" Edward faked innocent curiosity like his twins liked to do after getting into trouble.

Rosalie glared heatedly at him for signaling her out, "It was valid still. She's not your mate." She stated, a calm voice being used but she was so not calm. Inside, she was brewing with hate.

So she might have been a tad bit jealous that her stupid brother could have children; even though he knew nothing about them and she knew everything. It wasn't fair, but those experiments were still valid because that dumb human wasn't Edward's mate. The children would kill her eventually, and she tried to warn them.

"I didn't know anything on children because you made me run away so my daughter wouldn't be killed!" Edward hissed lowly in anger. "I knew nothing getting into this, and I had to learn how to do _everything_ on my own. I still don't know what I should, but I can't even trust my own parents anymore because you turned them against me and my wife. I hope you're very proud, Rosalie; you tore apart this family single handedly, and you have your reward now." Edward waved his arms, motioning to his family that reunited after six years." I'm not there to be brooding silently in my sorrow over being alone, and you have all eyes on you again like when you were human."

Emmett gave a look to his mate. "Tell me he's wrong, Rose. Tell me he's lying about all of this, and I didn't try to kill my niece over your wish of kids."He ordered her to tell him Edward was insane, and his mate wasn't trying to kill his sister due to her human-barring of children.

When Rosalie didn't answer back or even look at him, he scoffed in disbelief. How was he this stupid and blind? All Edward said finally made sense in one second flat; since six years ago, everyone was going to Rosalie for the information she had, giving her all attention and eyes as Carlisle did his research over demonic children. Was his mate really that selfish?

"My mate tried to kill my own family." Emmett shook his head, turning away from Rosalie who sighed heavily. This was way too much for Emmett to handle.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I found the papers, I handed them over with all I knew, and now I'm the bad guy." Rosalie stood up and crossed her arms.

Carlisle interrupted Edward's words with, "in this story, Rosalie: you _are _the bad guy. You've destroyed this family with your jealously. Granted," he held up a hand to stop her from speaking, "you brought forth evidence that would have been suitable if Bella wasn't his mate, we all _failed_ to see that Bella _is_ in fact Edward's soul mate. When Jasper told me that Bella looked very rounded when she was supposed to be three months along when he was able track them down, I should have seen through it, and I might have if you hadn't stepped in with words of the child going to be birthed, then when it reaches maturity: it would kill her. I don't know how I was so blind to you, but I won't be any longer." He told her strongly, sincere in not letting his daughter do this again.

"You might be my daughter, and we might love you, but you've lost all trust your father and I had in you. I'm very disappointed and hurt that you would do that to a child, Rosalie!" Esme exclaimed sadly, wishing she could shed tears for all she had done to her granddaughter and the human she called daughter.

"So sue me for thinking the kid Edward loved would be dead by a demon. Sorry for trying to look out for you." Rosalie apologized sarcastically to Edward who glared heatedly.

"Don't call my daughter a demon, Rosalie. That girl is the sweetest angel you would ever meet. But you won't," He swore and pointed to the front door. "Get the hell out of my house, and away from my family."

Rosalie grew shocked. She was being kicked out?

"Are you deaf, Rosalie? Leave." Jasper hissed lowly.

The blond turned to her parents, but both were powerless to the man of the house's orders. Not that they disagreed; perhaps keeping Rosalie away from the children for a while was a good thing; it would give the blond woman some good time to think about what she had done, and how much damage she caused.

"Go back to the hotel you were at, Rosalie. We'll be talking to you later." Esme ordered her softly, motioning with her head to the front door.

Rosalie knew she was out numbered in this, and it made her very angry that no one was on her side in this. So much for trying to look out for family. "Fine. You wanted the family together, and here you are pushing away on of the members." She claimed to Edward, snatching her jacket off the couch along with the keys to her convertible.

"My wife and children come before anyone else, Rosalie. I'm disappointed you don't understand that considering you know all on children; wouldn't a mother get rid of the danger so her family is secure?" Edward questioned her, motioning to the door once more when she didn't move. "My wife is everything to me. Please leave my home now; My wife and children need their rest.

Carlisle took note of the time being 11:03 AM. Had they really been standing here arguing with Rosalie for a half-hour?

"Fine. I'm going home." She stomped away from the second generation Cullen's house, not closing the front door behind her, but it wasn't necessary since Alice closed it softly.

"Where is she going?" Emmett asked in confusion. Home? Nowhere they moved was ever home to Rosalie, so where was she going?

"To New York." Alice stated softly, walking slowly back over to Jasper who had sat back down on the leather couch without a second thought of what happened.

He might have screwed up, but this wasn't coming as a shock to him for some reason. Rosalie being insane to the core that is. He didn't sense so much happening after this if Rose was going all the way to New York City for the first time since 1924

Emmett sighed heavily. He wanted her to have that space she so needed, but New York wasn't an option. "Can I borrow a phone? She took mine." He looked at his family.

Edward motioned to the phone hanging on the wall. "You can use the home phone." He invited, knowing he was going to call Rosalie to tell her not to run the way to New York in her fit.

"Thanks. Can we stop watching cartoons, too? Spongebob's too stupid." He grumbled in good nature, getting Carlisle to roll his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Bella's going to sleep until lunch time, so I don't see why not." Edward shrugged. Maybe a little bit of TV was a go since his wife wasn't here to turn on Sesame Street. Why on Earth she wanted the children to watch the giant red beast sing was beyond him. Elmo honestly scared him a bit.

* * *

"Cullens, Thistle's home! I gotta go!" Mrs. Payton said loudly as she opened the front door, letting Thistle run inside and head towards the back bedroom before Payton could even close the door and rush off back to the van to drop off the other two kids that weren't hers.

"Mommy!" Thistle called into the bedroom, but stopped right away when she didn't see her or her daddy. "Mommy?" She called again, dropping her backpack to the floor and rushing out to the living room. She didn't see anyone. How strange...she was never home alone.

"Thistle! Outside, baby!" Bella called from the backyard, making the six year old run off to the glass door that was already open.

Once Edward saw his angel run outside with a smile on her face, he opened his arms up for her to run into them. "Hello, Princess. How was school?"

"Good! I got an A plus on my test!"

"Good job, baby! I'm very proud." Bella said honestly. She was always so happy when her only daughter showed her intelligence to everyone else in school; everyone always complimented on having such a smart little girl, and it boosted Bella's ego to know her daughter was smart.

Edward nodded, setting Thistle back on the ground. "I am as well; I have a surprise for you as well, angel." He smiled at the little girl he saw his wife in.

Thistle became excited, "what is it, Daddy?"

Bella pointed behind the girl, towards the house with a smile as well, causing the girl to turn around and grow wide gold eyes from shock at the blond man standing there.

"Thistle, meet Carlisle Cullen; my father." Edward waved at the man who was just as excited to meet the girl awake than she was him or the first time ever.

"Happy birthday, baby." Bella told her. This was going to be a good thing, she just knew it.

* * *

_Sorry t's so late! I was so preoccupied lately. I'll try not to do it again, but enjoy this chapter! The next one will be fun , too. This was more of an important part since Rosalie was in it, and Thistle finally met her granddaddy!_

_-Sergeant Kitty Cullen signing off!_


End file.
